The Top Tribute Games
Well this is like the common Selection games other than the fact I am only choosing 30 (Capitol, 0 and 13 along with the original 12). I am being very selective, and I dont care if 20 of the tributes are owned by the same person, I want the most quality tributes. Tributes Tribute Gallery Comet.png|Comet Ash D0 Aquila.png|Aquila Melina D0 District One - Draco Petra.png|Draco Petra D1 BARCELONA.png|Barcelona Fox D1 Brass Sater.png|Brass Sater D2 Hex at her wedding.png|Hex Servirior D2 Calculum Infinity.png|Calculum Infinity D3 Em.png|Emerald Infinity D3 District Four - Artimis Trout.png|Artimis Trout D4 Swell Current.png|Swell Current D4 Ssithies.png|Ssithies Profane D5 Twinkle.png|Twinkle Night D5 D6 Axl Lockhart.png|Axl Lockhart D6 Aurora.png|Aurora Rose D5 James.png|James Maple D7 Arvina emerald.png|Arvina Emerald D7 Thread Form.png|Thread Form D8 8 Mystique.png|Mystique Cirque D8 D9 Jet Miller.png|Jet Miller D9 Spring Howards.png|Spring Howards D9 Zane landen.png|Zane Landen D10 Amanda Richards.png|Amanda Richards D10 Grass.png|Grass Whistle D11 District Eleven - Alice Wonder.png|Alice Wonder D11 12 Ridge.png|Ridge Hillsong D12 Dark Matter.png|Dark Matter D12 Argentum silverback.png|Argentum Silverback D13 Vienna davenport.png|Vienna Davenport D13 Morgo Roserela.png|Morgola Roserela Capitol Xenon.png|Xenon Osmond Capitol Users With Tributes Training Scores Death Chart Current Alliances 6 and 13- Argentum and Aurora 8- Thread and Mystique 12 and 13- Vienna, Dark and Ridge Careers- Barcelona, Draco, Hex, Brass, Swell, Calculum and Emerald Solo- Comet, Aquila, Axl, Arvina, James, Spring, Zane, Morgo and Twinkle The Games Day 1 The camera pans over the arena, a basic arena. Back to basics. Just a plain series of golden fields, dotted with flowers. A few small lakes, and a few clumps of trees. In the distance is a mountain, shrouded in snow. With a couple of waterfalls cascading down its walls. Small birds fill the sky, some may suspect mutts but no. Just plain food. The mutts lie in the dark caves, or high in the trees. The days will be hot, but the nights will have a fidgid chill throughout the valley. Though one thing the tributes can be sure off is there will be bloods. The countdown ticks away, and the camera focuses on some of the bigger threats. Such as Brass, Aquila and Dark. Then some of the weaker tributes, Xenon, Thread and Argentum. Though no one will no who is the worse till the games truly begin....in 5...4...3....2....1 Let The Hunger Games............Begin All tributes leap off there plates, scattered across the clearing they flee to their selected destinations. Some flee, not wanting to feel the heat of the battle. While others brave to tread where most pass. The games were beginning with a true bang. Amanda reaches the cornucopia to grab a long thin glittering knife, inset with tiny rubies. To spell a single A. The blade had been placed to attract the girl from 10, she spins to see one of the tributes stuck between fleeing and trying for the supplies that are the life force in this arena. Xenon. Not the strongest, but Amanda with her sturdy 9 stays set on the realisation that she can take the capitol female. One swift leap leads her to be facing the petrified girl, with nothing to protect her from the girl with the gemmed blade. Amanda brings the knife down to where the head of Xenon once has, but now is fleeing with a bag towards the edge of the clearing, where the trees would hide her. But not today, or any other day. Amanda is to fast, and she takes her first victim, as the knife passes cleanly through her neck, taking the first death of the games. Brass is tearing through the other tributes, aiming for the pile of swords the lie on the floor, 3 glittering stainless blades. He swings it round, knocking it in the stomach of Alice. She clatters into the supplies. Brass raises his sword high above her body before bringing it down on the defenceless girl. Blood surfs out of the gaping wound in her stomach, coating the blade. Some may clean it but he chucks it to the side, before retrieving a second blade and re-entering the fight, this time a killer. Jet is rumaging through a pile of bags, ripping open the backpacks before chucking them aside. Looking for what is not known. But behind him another tribute, Aquila is gaining in. Locating a long thin knife. She doesnt wait, pouncing on the rushing figure. Who is still raking through, he tears open one last navy bag before the knife makes contact with his back. The fabric is spotted with tiny droplets of blood within seconds, while the limp figure slumps over the bags. Aquila takes one of the few bags left un-touched, not ripped out. She places the bag in the strap before bounding over the the field, and out of sight. Amanda re-enters the fight, knife whirling as Aurora tries to make her escape. She bolts passed Amanda, just to receieve a fist to the face. As she hits the ground Amanda pounces, holding her arms to the ground. She cackles, then spits directly in her mouth. The rage builds up in the girl from 6, and she smashes her knee into the stomach of the mad cow girl. Amanda buckles to the floor, allowing Aurora to smash the butt of the knife onto the head of her. Blood poors down her face from her nose, onto the still figure. Life seeping out. Aurora tries to rise to her feet but is blocked by the looming figure of Argentum. Instead of killing, a single hand is placed on her shoulder. As they leap to there feet, and bound into the vast arena. Grass and Hex have been fighting for about 20 minutes now, Grass wielding a long thin spear, while Hex uses a single bow to block the multiple blows. It seems to be an able match, with no winners when the worst thing could happen for Grass, the careers noticed a career in trouble. Brass is called by the shrill screece as the bow splits in half, the spear grazing the side of Hex's body. Barcelona is drawn when the spear smashes into her shoulder. 3 careers against a mutt boy from District 11. It was not fair. He had no allies, and even if he took out one. There was another 3 careers waiting to join. It was a swift end, Brass smashes his sword into the back of the mutt, throwing him to the floor. Barcelona's foot pushes his head into the soft soil as Hex raises the split bow. Before striking it into the side of the neck, sending blood into her face. But she just shrugs, before yanking it out of the still corpse. The crowd has died down, with only the careers and a few other tributes left. Ssithies grabs a knife before turning, to be faced with the tributes from 4. Swell removing a trident from the pile, while a smirk processes across the face of Artimis. As he sees the tribute from 5, about to join his allies of the tributes from 8. Who are resting on the edge of the clearing, both with supplies. About to dissapear into the field. Waiting only for the final member. But Ssithies isnt done, he returns the smirk to Artimis before drawing his knife across his neck, severing it clearly. He has time to release a single laugh before the trident smashes him into the pile of goods. Thrown from the arm of Swell. The final dead of the bloodbath had been made, the tributes from 8 shurk off their allies death, before leaving into the field. The careers group, all the normal tributes are there, Barcelona, Draco, Brass, Hex and Swell. While they are joined by two others, the tributes from 3, brother and sister, Calculum and Emerald. They listen as the cannons sound. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM 7 deaths, and only one career. They begin to rest and wait for the rest of the day to unfold, planning on hunting tonight. Other than the careers there is currently 3 other alliances in the arena, each ages from eachother. The alliance of Aurora and Argentum. The tributes from 8 are also at large, roaming the fields near the careers. The final one is the tributes from 12, and the 13 female, Dark, Vienna and Ridge. All are spread across the arena, along with the other solo tributes. As the night begins, the tributes calm down. The careers return from hunting, and the faces begin to glow in the sky. One after another. Capitol Female Four Male Five Male 9 Male 10 Female 11 Female 11 Male As the faces fade, the careers begin to plan. The leaders chosen as Brass, with Bracelona and Draco in joint second command. Emerald and Calculum are both taking back seats, only really there for the defence. After tonights fiasco, with finding no tributes while hunting they plan out the next plan. "Well we can all see what the flaw was, cant we" Brass begins, his powerful voice echoing around the empty clearing. Hex raises to her feet, clearing her voice before she reponds in a soft calming tone."We were to slow". "We left to much time between the bloodbath, and leaving for hunting" Barcelona rests beside Draco, they were the only career District not to get a kill. But both seem strong. "I agree, we needed to be straight out after the bloodbath" Brass finishes, before casting his gaze amoungst the others. Emerald lets go of Calculum's hand, before moving into the centre."Is that really a bad thing". The careers eyes all shoot to her, with the exception of her brother."What do you mean......". Brass's eyes dart from her to her brother."This isnt a little District 3 plan is it now." "As you dont know what we can do to you" Hex intercepts. Draco pulls himself to his feet, before helping Barcelona up."We are careers...." "And its 6 against 2..." Barcelona pitches in. Swell wipes her tears away, before speaking for the first time since Artimis passed on."5.....Artimis.....Artimis is....." She flops back down, a fresh set of tears streaming from her eyes. "Oh.....Im sorry....I didnt mean to" Barcelona darts to the sobbing careers side, before returning her gaze back to the pair from 3. "No, I mean....if they escape. They will get cocky. And that, that can help us" Emerald begins to walk, in small circles around the other careers "Slowly they will believe we have retreated, or seperated. They will come here. So we will move her base into that small forest. Then we leave a couple of things circleing the mouth. And we take times in the darkness of the cornucopia. And when they try and take them, we attack. Taking them out.....one.... by....one." The group is quiet for a while, before they finally begin to talk."Brass.....its not that bad an idea" Hex seems to not want to say these words, but forces them out. Murmers from the tributes from 1 and 4 follow. Only Brass staying quiet. He raises to his feet, before grabbing an axe. "Fine......but I still want to hunt." He stares at the careers, then takes a step back. "I want to go hunting each day. Just Hex and I. Barcelona and Draco can be in charge of this side, and take turns with you two, in staying in the corncuopia." All the tributes nod, before Hex and him dissapear off into the fields. The careers spend the rest of the night transporting all but a few of the supplies into a cluster of bushes on the edge. Hidden in the shade of the trees. Barcelona leads Swell into the back of the darkness, taking first watch. While Draco and the Infinity's take a rest. Ready for the day tommorow. Mystique and Thread have been trecking through a field since the bloodbath, they managed to get a weapon each, and some food but other than that. They are on there own. Category:FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne's Tribute's Category:Hunger Games